Twins
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Harry and Elizabeth Potter were the twins who lived. Follow their journey at Hogwarts and beyond. Starting with obtaining the letter to Hogwarts to an unknown time. Pairings to be made. Rated for slight child abuse.


Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were the proud parents of Dudley Dursley, in their words who was the most precious child in the entire world.

There was never word of a second child living in number four Privet Drive. Never mind a second and a third.

And yet unknown to practically the entire neighborhood not one child was hidden in the cupboard underneath the stairs. But two.

The fraternal Potter twins.

Harry James Potter was the eldest twin, older by mere minutes. He had obtained his father's looks of messy black hair, facial structure, and need of glasses. The only difference from his father however were the green eyes that he had obtained from his mother.

Elizabeth Lily Potter, the younger twin, on the other hand favored her mother in the looks department with her vibrant red hair and facial structure. The only difference from her mother however were that her eyes were the hazel color of her father.

Both of the children were small and scrawny; a result of sharing the little food that their uncle and aunt would give them and having to share the cupboard for years. Although they were nearly eleven years old they had the appearances of someone much younger.

And the both of them had identical lightning bolt scars directly in the middle of their forehead. A scar they associated with a green light that plagued their nightmares.

They were to perform any chore that their aunt and uncle would give them to the fullest extent. If the chores were not done properly they were met with even less food and at times both their aunt and uncle would resort to physical punishments.

It was not always physical punishment however. Other times it was mental and emotional. Scalding remarks about the parents neither sibling could remember. Their own freakish future and behavior.

The siblings bore each remark and insult silently with their heads bowed however when they met each other's gaze they were able to see an identical burning hate clear in their eyes.

When it was resorted to physical punishments Harry would almost always throw himself forward in front of his sister in order to take most of the hits and ensure that she would not be hurt.

Their uncle, although not a very wise man, caught onto this act and its reasons very quickly and realized that to hurt one of the twins was to severely hurt the other as well. He took great pleasure in hurting one of the children in the knowledge that the other was hurting as well.

Late in the cupboard at night when they were alone and the rest of the household was asleep Harry and Elizabeth would whisper to one another.

Promises that they would never break. Truths that they knew.

They were the only ones that they can trust in the entire world. Blood kin wished to have nothing to do with them and constantly hurt them. The outside world occasionally took an interest in them however they were quickly swayed away by the Dursleys actions, words, or promises.

They promised to never leave one another. That the other could count on their twin.

They were more than twins after all. They were two halves of a whole.

They never bothered to acknowledge the strange happenings that surrounded them, that when the strange happenings were caught filled their aunt Petunia with an uncontrollable rage. The strange happenings weren't something important.

Nor did they help them in obtaining food or safety therefore they weren't to be acknowledged.

The Potter twins never felt as if they fit in. Neither at their so called home nor at school which although still controlled by the Dursleys was still something as a safe haven as neither Vernon nor Petunia were there watching and criticizing every little move that they made.

They never felt as they belonged anywhere.

All of that changed however one day when a letter came for both Harry and Elizabeth from a place called Hogwarts.

**I do not own Harry Potter.**


End file.
